Heat of the Moment
by carmi-bear
Summary: This is what I wished happened at the end of episode 3x13. What if Sam found out why Andy didn't show up at the Penny? How will he react when he finds out? will Andy regret going into the task force without talking to Sam? will they be able to move on from each other wait for each other? What can happen in the six months of them not seeing each other at all?
1. Chapter 1

Heat of the moment

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue I only own the story I am writing

A: N 2 I know I have stories I haven't finished writing and I promise you all I haven't forget ton them I just had to write something after the ending of 3x13

Can we just start with a drink? Please? Sam pleaded with Andy looking into her eyes. Sam knew he had screwed it up big time with Andy. Breaking up with her was the hardest thing he had done in a long time. Sam still didn't understand what he why did it himself. In all honestly he thought it was the right thing to do. But when he walked into the room seeing Andy holding that bomb in her hand, he knew he had to tell her how he felt. Everything that he said to her in that moment was true. He had wanted to tell her he loved her for a while now he just didn't know how.

Sam sat there looking at the penny doors pretty much until closing time. He realized Andy wasn't coming a long time ago, he sighed at this. Sam wanted to be with Andy. But he wasn't good at the complicated parts of a relationship. That is why when things got complicated; he broke it off with her. Sam sighed and started walking to his car.

As he was walking to his truck, he noticed Luke coming towards him. He sighed at this the last person that he wanted to speak to was Luke. "Sam, it's not what you think", Luke said to Sam as he got closer to Sam. Sam looked at Luke in confusion. What do you mean? Sam asked. Luke sighed at this. "She didn't come for the reasons you're thinking of ", Luke said to him. Again Sam looked confused.

"She's in the taskforce", Luke said quietly looking around. Sam sighed at this. How long for? Sam asked Luke. Luke shook his head. "I don't know", Luke said shaking his head. Sam again sighed.

Luke got out a piece of paper and handed it to Sam. "It's not like she purposely did this the taskforce went in early and she asked to join when you guys weren't talking, don't give up on her Sam", Luke said to Sam. Sam nodded his head.

"She loves you Sam", Luke said nodding his head and walking away.

Sam sighed and looked at the piece of paper Luke gave him. It was a contact number with a note on the back of it.

"Sam, please don't hate me too much for doing this, I decided to go on this task force before you had told me you loved me, and when I was told that I had to go tonight, I just had to go". "It's not that I don't believe you Sam, I do, and I know that you saying those words were true and you had meant them and I know they were hard for you to say, I could tell by the face and eyes when you told me". "I love you Sam", please don't forget that. Please try not to forget me; you will always be on my mind all the time. I'm not sure how long I will be gone for, but I will come back to you as soon as I can.

"I Love you Sam, even though you broke my heart, I love you". This number on the back of the sheet is my contacts number, I was allowed to give it to one person and I chose you.

Don't forget about me Sam. If you had moved on by the time that I came back I will understand. I did not do this intentionally I had to think about it.

Please understand why I did this. I really hope you do wait for me you're for me Sam, the only one I want. Please remember that.

And don't worry I will be safe, after all I have to be, you're not with me.

Love Andy

Sam folded the piece of paper up and put it in his pocket. Sam knew what he had to do. He had to wait for her. No matter how long it took her, he was going to wait for her. Sam knew that he did the same thing to her last year when he had gone undercover, now it was his turn to wait for her. And he was going to wait for her. There was no choice in the matter. Sam went with his head last time instead of his heart and that broke both of their hearts. Sam wasn't going to do that again. Sam meant what he had said to her that day. He was going to show her how much he meant to her every single day til she saw that he truly loved her. And if he had to wait to show her that then that is what he was going to do.

Andy McNally was the one he wanted to be with. Sam realized that when he saw the grenade in her hand that day. That was the wakeup call he needed. Sam sighed at himself and went to his truck to go home.

A:N:3 Please let me know what you think of this and let me know if I should continue with this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Heat of the moment

Chapter 2

A: N: 2: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

A:N: 2 I am trying really hard to write some more chapters for my other stories I have on here but at the moment nothing I am writing for them is making sense for me or I am not happy with them at all. Please be patient with me and as soon as I figure out how I want to write the next chapters of my stories and am happy with them I will write them and publish them as soon as I can.

Andy turned around and looked at Nick in the back seat of the truck they were in and smiled at him. Nick nodded his head and smiled back at her. The truck suddenly stopped and they were at their cover apartment. "Get as much sleep as you can, I'll pick you guys up at 6am", the guy who took them to the cover apartment said. "Your stories and situation will be explained to you then, you don't start your new lives until then, for now just remember that you are not Nick Collins or Andy McNally right now, you are now, Jasmine Louise Murphy, and Patrick James Murphy you are brother and sister who are trying to get into a big drug dealer company", the guy out the front said.

Andy and Nick nodded their heads. "Yes sir", they both said together and got out of the truck.

Nick opened the front door of the apartment and let Andy in. Andy took a look around and noticed that there were two bedrooms instead of one. Andy sighed at that she was grateful at the fact there were two bedrooms instead of one. Andy loved nick like a brother and a friend but she was glad they were playing brother and sister instead of a couple.

Andy knew Nick loved Gail and Nick knew that Andy wasn't over Sam.

Nick grabbed his stuff and went into a bedroom. The bedrooms were the same size so Nick didn't mind at all which bedroom he got. Andy got her stuff and placed it into her new bedroom. Andy now knew what it was like for Sam when he went undercover. New lifestyle, new everything Andy sighed at this she thought she was ready for this but now she was actually here, she was scared to death. There was one person who could calm her down but she didn't know whether to contact him. Luke said no contact with anyone from their lives. But Andy needed to talk to Sam. She needed his help to calm her down with the nervousness she was feeling right now.

Just then her phone that Luke gave her rang. Andy sighed at this."Hello", Andy answered her new phone. How you feeling? A familiar voice asked her. Andy smiled and grinned at this.

"Sam you shouldn't be contacting me", she said straight away. Sam sighed and pinched his nose. "I know", he said softly. Andy sighed at this. Why did you ring then? Andy asked. "I had to", he said softly. Again Andy sighed at this. Andy turned around and lay on her side of the bed.

How did you get this number? Andy asked. Sam sighed. "Luke gave me a contact number and I asked for your number", Sam said to her. Andy sighed at this.

Couldn't live without talking to me? Andy teased him. Sam laughed. "No McNally I couldn't", he said laughing. Andy laughed at him.

"Sam", she said softly. Sam could hear the fear in her voice. "It's okay McNally", he said to her softly. Andy couldn't help but shake her head.

"No Sam it's not, I got into this without thinking clearly", she said softly.

"McNally your great undercover", Sam said to her

Andy sighed at this. Sam noticed the sigh straight away. What is it? Sam asked her.

"I just miss you Sam", She said softly.

Sam sighed heavily. "I miss you two Andy", Sam said sighing out loud.

A: N: 3: I couldn't see Andy and Nick playing a couple so that is why I made them brother and sister instead. And I put the part where Sam Calls Andy in it because I felt that might happen in the show loll anyway that is chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3

Heat of the moment

Chapter 3

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only one the story I am writing.

A: N 2: Thank you for the reviews and followers and favourites of this story already I really appreciate it all.

It was the second week of Nick and Andy being on the task force playing brother and sister and already Andy had enough of it. All she wanted to do was go home and be she and not be a drug dealer. But this is what she signed up for. Andy sighed at this.

When she got home to her and Nick's apartment, she lay on her bed with a big flop and sighed. Andy missed Sam. She missed him more then she would ever imagine. This made her feel more and more lonely.

Andy had originally wanted to go on this task force to get over Sam but now that she knew he loved her, all that had changed. Andy sighed even more now.

"I don't have a dog, let's get a dog and labour doodle mutt from the pound let's call it boo radley", she remembered Sam saying this to her.

Andy sighed and went to get ready for a shower. When she was about to go into her shower her cover phone started ringing. "Hello", she answered her phone in a stressful and tired voice.

Tired? The person on the other end of the line asked. Andy smiled and lay down on her bed again. "Very", she said yawning. Sam laughed.

Haws the undercover work going? Sam asked. Andy sighed. "Playing Nick's sister is fun and all, but the drug dealer part is not so fun", she said sighing. Sam sighed too. "McNally your great undercover', Sam reassured her again.

"I know, I know, it's just different", Andy said yawning again. How is it different? Sam asked her. Andy laughed. "Sam I know I played good as your girlfriend and all, and I completely sucked at being a prostitute", Andy said to Sam. Sam laughed again.

How are you? Andy asked softly. Sam sighed louder. "I'm fine, worked with the new rookie today", Sam said to her. Andy sat up when she heard him say that.

New rookie aye, what's her name? Andy asked straight away. Sam couldn't help but laugh. "Marlo Cruz, reminds me a bit o f you McNally", Sam said to her. Andy rolled her eyes. Oh yeah how? Andy asked.

Sam rolled his eyes. "She's a feisty one, doesn't listen to her training officer", Sam said to Andy.

"Hey, I wasn't like that at all", Andy said defensively. Again Sam just laughed.

Someone's jealous hey? Sam asked her. Again Andy just rolled her eyes.

"Only one person for me McNally", Sam reassured her. Andy smiled.

Has it really only been two weeks? Andy asked sighing. Sam sighed again.

"I know, I know", Andy said

"I should go Andy", Sam said softly. Andy sighed again. "Okay", she said softly.

Does anyone know you're calling me? Andy asked Sam. Sam laughed.

"SAM, I don't want you getting in trouble", Andy said softly to him.

"McNally, it's fine", Sam reassured her.

" I have a lot to make up for, and if that means calling you while you're on the task force, then so be it", Sam said to her. Andy smiled.

"Good night Sam", Andy said to Sam. "Night McNally, don't get in any trouble", Sam said to her. Andy just rolled her eyes. They both hanged up at the same time.

"Let's hope this task force doesn't take too long", she whispered to herself quietly.

A: N: 3: I had to put in the new character because I couldn't help but imagine Andy jealous of the new character Marlo loll. Anyway that chapter three I hope you all enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4

Heat of the moment

Chapter four

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

A:N:2 sorry for the confusion of chapter three it was meant to be a conversation with Andy and Sam just before she started her undercover job as a bartender . I hope that makes sense now.

Andy woke up early the next day after talking to Sam the night before.

Today she was starting her new job as a bartender. Andy had experience working in a bar from her last undercover work two years ago. Her new bosses name was Maria who was in her twenties. Nick was working as a body guard at the same bar Andy was working at. They had the same working hours so that they could both work together, the reason for that was so that they could both keep a eye on each other because Jasmine just went through a bad break up with a ex boyfriend and Patrick was a bit over protective of his sister.

Andy got up and started making coffee and looked around the apartment. Andy was kind of happy it was Nick going in the task force with her but she felt a bit weird besides the undercover work she did with Gail in the bar trying to figure out who was dealing drugs there last year, she always had Sam around.

Sam was there last year when she did the undercover work. Sam was with her the year before when she played his girlfriend Eddie. This task force was without Sam, for however long it took.

Andy sighed at that thought. But she knew that she was ready to do this, well in her gut she was ready to do this. Her mind however was a running around in circles. Andy had been super confused ever since Sam said that he loved her.

After all the months of them being together, nearly a year, Sam had said those words to her. Andy smiled at remembering this. Andy knew he had meant it by the look in his eyes when he had said those words to her. When Sam put his hands around the grenade with Andy's, that didn't surprise Andy at all. That was the Sam Swarek that she had fallen in love with. That was part of the reason she had fallen for him in the first place. Sam's loyalty and concern for Andy all the time no matter if they were working together and who they were partnered with for the day.

Nick woke up just before Andy started to make the coffee. Andy turned around and saw Nick and smiled and passed him the cup of coffee. "Thanks", he said to her. All Andy could do was nod and smile.

Nick noticed this straight away. He sat at the coffee table and started to drink his coffee. Andy sighed and sat across from him at the table.

What's wrong? Nick asked straight away. Andy again sighed. "When you left with Katie that day", Andy began to say. Nick nodded his head waiting for her to continue. "Sam said he loved me, then later on he told me he wasn't going to leave me alone and that he would do anything to prove to me that what he said was true", Andy said to Nick sighing. Nick took a deep breath.

"Andy, Sam will understand why you went away", Nick said to Andy. Andy looked at Nick. "I know that it would of been a shock hearing those words come out of his mouth, but its true Andy, he does love you", Nick said looking at Andy.

Andy sighed again. Nick got up and went up to Andy and patted her on the shoulder. "Come on sis, we got a new job to get too", Nick said smiling at Andy. Andy couldn't help but laugh at that. "Coming brother", Andy said teasing Nick as they walked outside of their apartment and went to their new job together.

Andy quickly turned around and looked at Nick. Nick looked at her. How do you know it's true? Andy asked Nick. Nick just laughed and shook his head.  
"by the way he looks at you when you're in some kind of trouble, and the way he is around you, he's crazy about you", he said softly to her as they started walking to the bar.

Andy sighed and shook her head.

As they got to the "Alpine Inn", Andy again looked around and sighed.

"Out of all the places we are doing undercover work, this has to be the bar", she thought to herself shaking her head.

A: N: 3: sorry I had to put the Alpine Inn in this story. I tired really hard to think of another name but this name kept coming up. Anyway that is chapter four I hope it makes sense to you all and I hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Heat of the moment

Chapter five

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

Andy's first shift finally started. Luckily for her, she remembered most of the drinks and how to make them from the last time she had worked in a bar.

"Just go with it", she said to herself as she went into the locker room to get changed.

As Andy went to out to the bar, she noticed a skinny brunette haired lady start walking up towards her. "Hey I'm Maria your new boss", she said to Andy smiling. Andy put her hand out "Jasmine Louise Murphy", Andy said to her smiling. Maria smiled back. Any experience working in a bar? Maria asked her. Andy nodded her head. "A little I used to work in a bar uptown", Andy replied back. Maria nodded at this and smiled.

"This place is quite dead at the moment, should pick up a bit later", Maria said to Andy. Andy smiled and nodded her head. Andy looked around and spotted Nick. Nick saw Andy and nodded his head and smiled at her Andy smiled back.

Maria noticed this and grinned at Andy .your Boyfriend? Maria asked her. Andy shook her head. "No No my brother", Andy said laughing. Maria nodded her head and smiled. After Maria showed Andy around, Andy got the hang of the bar work pretty quickly. She made a lot of drinks and didn't make many mistakes at all. Andy smiled at that thought. Andy looked around the Alpine Inn and remembered the last time she was here with Traci and smiled and sighed at the same time. Andy remembered that time when she accidently saw Sam here with Jamie Brennan.

Sure Andy knew of this place because of Sam, but she had no idea he was going to be there that night although she hoped that she would see him.

As Andy started walking towards Nick at the entrance she noticed a girl trying to crack onto him. Andy smiled and nodded her head as she walked towards him. Nick noticed Andy walk over to him and nodded and smiled. "Hey sis", Nick said to Andy. Andy grinned and nodded her head. Nick nodded back to her. "I'll just go tell my boss my shift is done", Nick said to Andy. Andy nodded and smiled and waited for him outside.

Nick wasn't long after Andy waited for him outside. "Hey", she heard Nick say to her. Andy turned around and grinned at him. Nick shook his head at her. "Don't even say it", he said to her laughing. Andy laughed as they started walking home together.

Nick noticed at work how Andy kept looking around at the Alpine Inn. You know that place, the Alpine Inn? Nick asked her. Andy sighed and nodded her head. "I was doing my rookie undercover day there and bumped into Sam there while he was undercover", she said sighing. Nick nodded his head.

Nick knew bits and pieces of the background of Sam and Andy but not all of it.

"That's why we both got suspended last year", she said sighing. Nick looked at Andy in surprise. "Okay", he said to her. Andy sighed again. " When we met up by accident the night I was here, we got together that night and we started seeing each other while he was still undercover", Andy continued. Nick again nodded his head. "He got kidnapped and beaten pretty badly", Andy said quietly.

Nick sighed. "Andy, him getting beaten wasn't your fault", Nick said softly to her. Andy looked over at nick and nodded her head.

"I know we all have had a tough year Andy, with Gail's kidnapping and Jerry's death", Nick said to her softly. Andy looked up at nick again while they were walking home.

They were pretty close friends weren't they? Nick asked Andy. Andy nodded her head slowly. "Best friends", she said softly. Nick sighed.

"I don't know Sam that well, but what I do know about him is that when he gets hurt, he doesn't know how to cope with it straight away", Nick said to Andy. Andy nodded her head.

As they got to their apartment, Nick opened the apartment door for them.

"Gail is the same", Nick said shaking his head. Andy looked over at him in confusion. "When Gail is hurt, she doesn't want to show anyone how much it affects her", Nick said to Andy. Andy smiled and nodded her head. Nick looked at the time. "Time to sleep sis", Nick said to her smiling as he walked into his bedroom. Andy couldn't help but laugh. "Night brother", she said to Nick shaking her head as she went into her own bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Heat of the moment

Chapter 6

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

A: N: 2: So there isn't any confusion like chapter three, this is a phone call conversation with Andy and Sam after her first day of working in the Alpine Inn.

Andy got woken up by a phone call. She rolled over and grabbed her cover phone.

"So I see your sleeping, would you like me to go", she heard the voice on the phone say. Andy smiled. "It's okay", she said yawning. Sam couldn't help but laugh. "McNally if you're tired I can go", he said to her sternly. Andy sat up on the bed. How is it at the station? Andy asked him. Sam took a deep breath.

"Andy", he said softly. "Sam, it's okay, I want to talk to you", she said softly. Sam sighed at this. How is the undercover going? Sam asked her. Andy laughed. "Easier than I thought, I remember most of the drinks already, so I don't need to worry about making a fool of myself that way, and Maria my boss seems to like me", Andy said excitedly. Sam smiled to himself for this.

Andy sighed and Sam noticed this straight away. What is it Andy? Sam asked her. Andy sighed. "It's just so different then I'm used to", she said softly.

What do you mean? Sam asked confused. "The last two times I went undercover you were there", she said softly. Sam sighed. "I am here McNally", Sam tired to reassure Andy. Andy smiled at this. "Different Sam", she said softly. "The guy who is working this task force, I don't know him", she said in a nervous voice. Sam noticed that straight away.

"It's not Boyd McNally", Sam said in a teasing voice. Andy rolled her eyes.

"No Sam it's not", she said back to Sam. Sam just laughed again.

Andy yawned again. Not sleeping enough? Sam asked her. Andy sighed. "New place, new bed", Andy said softly.

Sam let out a heavy breath. "Andy if I could be with you", Sam started to say.

"That's not what I meant", Andy cut him off. Sam sighed.

"You should stop calling me Sam, you know what happens when we contact each other when one of us is undercover", Andy said to Sam.

Sam sighed at her saying this.

"McNally, different situation this time', Sam said to her. Andy sighed.

How is the new Rookie going? Andy asked him. Sam smirked on the other end of the line. Still feeling jealous hey? Sam teased her. Andy rolled her eyes again.

"Oh yeah I'm jealous of a pretty hot girl working with my former T.O", she said rolling her eyes. Sam laughed at this.

McNally how do you even know if she is a pretty hot girl? Sam had to ask her.

Oh so she is hot? Andy asked. Again Sam had to laugh and shake his head.

"I should get some sleep Sam, and you need to stop calling me", Andy said softly. Sam let out a deep breath.

"Won't do that McNally, someone has to make sure you stay out of trouble", Sam said teasingly. Andy rolled her eyes.

"Don't get in trouble because of me Sam", she said softly. Sam sighed over the phone.

"It's fine McNally, I told you that I will do anything I can to make it up to you", Sam said softly. Andy sighed over the phone.

"Goodnight Sam", she said softly. Sam smiled at this. "Good night McNally, and don't be too jealous, it looks like Marlo has eyes for Dov and Dov only", Sam said smiling. Andy had to laugh at that.

They both hanged up at the same time. Andy sighed quietly and tried to get some sleep.

Sam laid in his bed smiling to himself. As much as he missed Andy and he knew that he shouldn't be calling her, he just couldn't help himself. Even though he should have learnt his lesson with his last undercover job and seeing her while he was under, this time it was different. Sam needed Andy McNally in his life and even though he was risking his job for her, he knew that she was totally worth it in the end.


	7. Chapter 7

Heat of the moment

Chapter seven

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

Andy woke up early once again. She got up and made the coffee for herself and Nick.

They both started at midday today and finished at midnight. Andy didn't mind the long shift though because it would keep her busy instead of remembering the time she had with Sam at the Alpine Inn.

Andy wondered how long this task force would go for. Sure she was loving it, but she missed her family and friends and mostly Sam. Andy didn't want to get over him; she just thought that was the best thing to do. Andy didn't know whether or not to believe him when he said he would do anything to prove to her that he wanted to do everything possible to win her back, but with these phone calls that were happening she knew he was serious. Why else would he risk his job? Andy smiled at that thought as she walked into the bathroom to get ready for work. After half an hour in the shower and an hour trying to figure out what to wear and then another hour getting ready for work, she was finally ready for work.

As she entered the lounge room, she noticed Nick with a young man. "Jasmine", Nick said to her smiling. Andy smiled and sat down next to Nick and this young man. "Patrick", she said smiling back to Nick.

"This is Doug Richardson, he has heard that we were interested in dealing some heavy core stuff", Nick said looking straight at Andy. Andy knew exactly what he meant and nodded her head. "Okay", she said as made herself relax a little more. Nick nodded and smiled at her. Andy smiled back at Nick.

"So", Andy said to the both of them. How exactly does this happen? Nick asked Doug. Doug smiled at Nick. "So it's true then, you two are kind of new to this", Doug said to both Andy and Nick.

Nick looked at Andy and she looked at both Nick and Doug. Andy took notice in Doug's appearance. He was skinny, wearing tight black jeans, with a grey short sleeved shirt and with dark brown hair up to his shoulders. Doug had deep blue eyes and a kind of weird smile. Doug also had a sleeper ear ring in his right ear and a tattoo that covered most of his right arm.

Where did you hear that? Nick asked Doug. Doug laughed at this.

"Word gets around Patty", Doug said to Nick. Nick nodded at this.

"I will meet you at the Alpine Inn after 12", Doug said to both Andy and Nick. Andy and Nick just both nodded their heads.

That is when you guys finish right? Dough asked the both of them. Andy and Nick just nodded their heads again.

Doug got up and headed towards the front door. "I will meet you guys at the back door there, do not be late and do not bring anyone else", Doug warned the both of them. Andy and Nick just nodded their heads in agreement.

After Nick had let Doug out of their apartment, he could tell Andy was a bit frightened. Nick went up to her. "Andy, it will be fine, I promise", Nick said trying to reassure Andy. Andy just nodded her head again as Nick came up closer to her and hugged her.

"Come on, we have a long shift a head of us", Nick said smiling at Andy. Andy smiled back and they left to go to the Alpine Inn for their second shift undercover for this task force.

As they were leaving the apartment, Andy noticed a dark blue van outside their apartment. Andy didn't want to think anything of it, besides it was just a dark blue van right?

As Andy and Nick headed towards their locker rooms in the Alpine Inn, Andy went into the locker room and saw her boss Maria in their crying. Andy sat next to Maria and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey", Andy said to Maria. Maria looked up at Andy and tired to smile. Andy smiled back at Maria.

Everything alight? Andy asked Maria. Maria shook her head. "No, No it's Not", Maria she quietly shaking her head more.


	8. Chapter 8

Heat of the moment

Chapter 8

A: N Disclaimer I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

Andy sat down next to Maria and looked at her face. Tell me what happened to you Maria? Andy asked her. Maria kept shaking her head. Andy sighed she wasn't sure what she was meant to do in this situation. If they were being police officers, she would take Maria to the station, but this was a different situation to that.

Andy sighed again and looked around for Nick. Andy spots him straight away and Nick notices Andy looking for him and smiles and nods his head to the front door. Andy nods at him and looks down at Maria. "Maria, my brother needs to talk to me I will be right back", Andy says to Maria. Maria looks up at her and smiles and nods her head. Andy smiles at Maria and starts walking over to the front door to wait for Nick.

Nick finally comes out to the front of the Alpine Inn and looks around for Andy. Andy waves him over. Nick slowly comes up and Andy and sighs out loud. What's going on? Andy asked him straight away. "There was a robbery here last night, Maria was here alone, she was attacked", Nick said sighing and shaking his head. Andy sighed and a cold shiver went down her spine. "Oh god", She whispers. Nick pats her shoulder. "15th Division is coming here", he says softly looking at Andy. Andy looks up at Nick with bludging eyes. What why? Andy asks as quietly as she could. Nick sighed again.

"15th is the only real station around here", Nick said quietly. Andy just nodded her head in understanding. Andy looked around again. What do we do? Andy asked Nick. Nick sighed again. "It's okay I contacted the boss of the taskforce and he said it's okay we just have to make sure we stick to our cover stories and pretend we don't know any of them", he whispered as quietly as he could to Andy. Andy nodded her head slowly. How is Maria? Nick asked her. Andy shrugged her shoulders. "She isn't exactly saying anything to me", she said softly sighing.

Nick took a deep breath.

"Whoever comes to investigate this, we have to pretend we don't know any of them", Nick said softly. Andy nodded her head slowly and smiled a bit.

"Yes Patrick my brother, I know", Andy said grinning. Nick grinned back at her.

"Yes Jasmine My sister I thought you would know", Nick said in a teasing voice.

Andy laughed and shook her head and started walking back to Maria.

A: N: 2: I'm not really sure whether the 15th division is the closest to the Alpine Inn, but I thought it would make it a bit interesting to put that part into the story.


	9. Chapter 9

Heat of the moment

Chapter nine

A: N: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

Andy went back over to Maria and sat down next to her. Maria just kept shaking a lot. Andy got up and got her a glass of water and sat down next to Maria again.

"It was so scary", Maria said quietly. Andy looked at Maria and nodded her head. "Ex boyfriends", Maria said softly. Andy looked up again at Maria.

You're ex boyfriend did this? Andy asked Maria. Maria looked up at Andy and nodded her head. "Yeah, he did", she said softly. Andy sighed softly.

Do you want to talk about it? "Sometimes it can help", Andy said softly to Maria. Maria laughed a little. Got experience with ex boyfriends who are jerks hey? Maria teased Andy. Andy just nodded her head a laughed a bit. "You can say that", she said laughing more. Maria laughed along with Andy.

Is that why your brother Patrick is a bit overprotective of you? Maria asked her. Andy nodded her head. "Yeah that's part of the reason", she said softly to Maria.

Maria sighed. Do the police really have to come here? "That is going to make everything worse", Maria said softly. How is it going to make it worse? Andy asked her. Maria looked up at Andy. "He's been in trouble before, if I tell them everything and he finds out", Maria said shaking even more now. Andy went up closer to her and put her arms around Maria's waist to try to calm Maria down. "It's okay, It's going to be alright", Andy said softly to Maria. Maria started to calm down a bit. Andy was relieved at this and let out a deep breath.

Maria looked at Andy again. If I need to go into the station, will you come with me? Please Jasmine, Maria pleaded with Andy. Andy smiled and nodded her head. "I will see what I can do, I promise", Andy said hugging Maria tightly.

Nick looked around at the scene and sighed. Nick missed being part of the 15th division badly and he missed Gail even more. The only real reason he had said yes to the task force was because he couldn't handle working there without Gail around.

Nick noticed the portal cars coming and noticed his friends coming out of the cars. Nick Noticed Gail coming out of the car with Sam. nick smiled for a moment. Nick knew that no one knew that Andy and he were on the taskforce but now they would all know.

Sam and Gail came running towards Nick. Gail slowly walked up to Nick and smiled for a moment. Nick smiled back at Gail and nodded his head to her.

Sam looked at the scene around them and looked at Nick and smiled.

Where is the victim? Sam asked Nick. "She's inside talking to Jasmine", Nick said sticking to their stories. Nick put out a hand to shake Sam's and Gail's hand. "I'm Patrick James Murphy, My sister, Jasmine Louise Murphy is sitting with Maria, the manager of this place and the Victim", Nick said smiling.

Gail and Sam both nodded their heads to Nick and started walking inside.

"I hope Andy is ready for this", Nick said quietly to himself.

A: N: 2: I had to make Sam and Gail the first at the scene because after the season final I felt sorry for the both of them.


	10. Chapter 10

Heat of the moment

Chapter 10

A: N: 2 Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue I only own the story I am writing

Sam and Gail walked around the Alpine Inn and noticed Andy or as they would have to call her Jasmine straight away. Sam smiled at the fact the she looked healthy. God he had missed her. Just seeing Andy sitting down with Maria trying to calm Maria down, he realized that no matter what he thought was the right thing to do, breaking up with her, was the stupidest thing he had done in a long time. Sam sighed at this. Sam looked around the Alpine Inn and thought about the time he saw Traci and Andy when he was undercover working with Jamie Brennan. Sam smiled at those memories.

Andy looked up to see who was walking towards herself and Maria. When she saw it was Gail and Sam, Andy couldn't help but smile. Andy was so happy to see Sam. All she really wanted to do was run up and hug him, but she knew she couldn't do that at all. So instead, Andy got up from the seat she was sitting on and played her part.

Andy walked over to Sam and Gail and put out her hand. "Hey, I'm Jasmine Louise Murphy, I just started working here three weeks ago", Andy said shaking Sam and Gail's hands. "Hey I'm Officer Gail Peck", Gail said to Andy smiling at Andy. Andy nodded at Gail and smiled at her and let go of Gail's hand. She looked over at Sam. Sam smiled and stuck out his arm. "Officer Sam Swarek", he said to her shaking her hand as well. Andy let go of his hand and nodded towards Maria.

"My boss Maria got assaulted last night while she was here working alone", Andy said to both Sam and Gail. Both Sam and Gail nodded their heads and started walking towards Maria.

Andy sighed and went outside to see where Nick was. Andy saw Nick talking to Chris, Oliver and Dov. Andy smiled at this. Nick noticed her walk his way and smiled and nodded his head. "Jasmine", Nick said to her as she walked closer towards everyone. Andy smiled at Nick and Nick smiled back to her.

"Jasmine, these are officers Shaw, Diaz, and Officer Epstein, they are all from the 15th division", Nick said to her nodding his head. Andy nodded her head and smiled at Nick. Andy walked up closer to the guys and put out her hand. "Hey I'm Jasmine, Patricks sister", Andy said shaking Oliver's hand first and then Dove's and then Chris's. They all shook her hand and smiled at her.

"We need to take your statements, even if you guys weren't here at the time of the assault", Oliver explained to Nick and Andy. They both nodded to Oliver.

Oliver looked around. "Okay, I will take your statement Patrick", Oliver said looking at Nick. Nick nodded his head and smiled at Oliver.

Oliver looked around once more and noticed Sam coming up towards them.

"And Officer Swarek will take your statement Jasmine", Oliver said looking at Andy. Andy looked over at Sam and Sam nodded his head at her. "Okay", Andy said quietly and smiled at Oliver. Dov Chris and Gail were all told to go talk to the other people at the bar. Nick was told to go wait for Oliver over at the other entrance of the Alpine Inn and Sam waited for Andy at the back of the Alpine Inn. Once Andy and Oliver were alone, Oliver leant in towards Andy's ear. "Be easy on him, he's been miserable since you left", Oliver said looking around. Andy nodded her head and Oliver smiled and walked away.

Andy sighed and started walking to the back of the Alpine Inn looking for Sam.

She noticed him straight away. Andy sighed. "Here goes nothing", she thought to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Heat of the moment

Chapter 11

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

Sam saw Andy start walking towards him and tired not too smile. Sam couldn't smile. They had to pretend not to know each other, that they were complete strangers. Sam sighed at this thought. How was he going to pretend not knowing the person he was in love with? Sam shook his head at that thought.

Andy walked up to Sam and gave him a nervous smile. Sam looked around to make sure they were alone. Sam knew he had to get her statement and what not, but he wanted to make sure she was alright first. Sam had to make sure she was alright first.

When he noticed no one around, Sam smiled. Andy nodded over towards furthest part of the back of the Alpine inn and Sam nodded his head and followed her.

Andy stopped for a moment and waited for Sam to come closer to her. It was Andy's turn to look around to make sure they were alone and Sam grinned at that. Andy turned around and looked at Sam and smiled. What? She asked him in a teasing voice. Sam just shook his head and laughed. Andy laughed quietly.

Sam got a bit closer to her and she sighed quietly. How are you? Sam asked her quietly. Andy just shrugged her shoulders. "Tired", she said quietly. Sam just nodded his head understandably. Sam got a bit closer to her and as he did that he looked around again. Did you get hurt? Sam asked Andy quietly. Andy shook her head. "Wasn't working when it happened", she said quietly. Sam sighed in relief. Andy got a bit closer to Sam and put her fingers on his shoulder. "I miss you", Andy said in almost a whisper. Sam brushed some of her hair off her eyes. "I miss you too", he said just as quiet.

Sam backed off a bit and Andy knew why and nodded her head to him in understanding.

Do you know what happened? Sam asked her. Andy told him the bits and pieces she knew and Sam wrote it all down.

Andy looked at the time. It was almost midnight. Andy sighed at this all she wanted to do was hug Sam. But even though she was undercover and things seemed okay between them she knew that it wasn't okay between them. They had a lot to sort out.

"I have to go", Andy said quietly. Sam quickly went up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please be careful", he said to Andy quietly. Andy nodded her head and smiled to him. "I will be, I have to be, you're not here with me", she said in a whisper. Sam quickly looked around again and rested his forehead against hers.

"Take your time with what you're doing now, when you come back, I will be waiting for you", he said quietly to her. Andy felt tears out of her eyes.

"I know you will be", she said to him smiling as she started to walk away.

Sam waited until she was fully out of the way and went to the patrol car he came to the Alpine Inn in and rested his head against the roof.

Oliver came looking for him and notice what Sam was doing. Oliver walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"She's going to be okay Sammy", Oliver said to Sam with a reassuring smile.

Sam grinned back. "Of course she will be Ollie, I trained her remember", Sam said smirking to his friend as he got to the driver's seat of the car.

Oliver shook his head and went into the passenger side of the car.

A: N: 2: And that is chapter 11. I hope that it all makes sense to you guys. I will try to do another chapter soon and post it up as soon as I have it done. And do not worry; I will make sure the take down of the task force will have the 15th division involved in it. After all, would it be the same Rookie Blue if Sam wasn't involved in a takedown of a drug smuggling situation?


	12. Chapter 12

Heat of the moment

Chapter 12

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

Andy went back into the Alpine Inn and looked around and noticed everyone from the 15th division wasn't there. Andy smiled at this. Although she missed her friends and Sam like crazy, she knew it wasn't safe for them to be around.

After all, Andy was undercover and she wasn't Andy McNally at that moment. She was Jasmine Louise Murphy and she wasn't sure she could be Jasmine with Sam around.

Nick saw Andy coming towards him and smiled at her and nodded to the exit of the Alpine Inn. Andy nodded and started walking towards the exit to meet him there. As soon as Nick got there, he took a look around.

How did it go? Nick asked her straight away. Andy let out a heavy breath and smiled. "It's all good", she said nodding her head and smiling at Nick. Nick smiled back to her.

Andy looked around quickly. Is Gail mad at you? Andy asked him. Nick shook his head. "She understands, I only really went into this because I thought she was going away", Nick said to her sighing heavily. Andy nodded and smiled at Nick. "I know", she said patting him on the back. Nick grinned at her and smiled.

Andy looked at the time. It was midnight time for them to meet up with Doug. Andy remembered that Doug said to meet him at the Alpine Inn, so she walked towards the front door to see when he came into the bar.

Andy was only there for about a minute before she saw Doug walking into the Alpine Inn. Doug walked in and spotted Andy straight away and smirked at her. Andy didn't like the way Doug was looking at her at all.

Nick looked around and noticed that Doug was walking up to Andy so Nick made his way over to the both of them.

"Jasmine, Patrick", Doug said sitting down next to Andy and Nick.

Or should I say Officer Andy McNally and Officer Nick Collins? Doug asked them with a smirk on his face.

Andy and Nick both looked at each other not knowing what to do next


	13. Chapter 13

Heat of the moment

Chapter 13

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

Andy and Nick looked at Doug shocked. What are you talking about? Andy asked Doug nervously. Doug just laughed. "It's all good man, your secret is safe with me", Doug said winking at the both of them.

"Excuse me, I just have to go to the ladies room", Andy said as she got up to go to the toilet.

Andy ran to the toilet and took a deep breath she didn't understand what just happened. How did Doug figure out they were undercover cops? Did Doug see Sam and Andy together just before? Andy was totally confused and was not sure what she was meant to do now.

Andy sat on the toilet seat and thought very quickly. Andy had done everything right. Andy and Nick had kept to their stories and made it look real. They acted their parts when the 15th division came to the Alpine Inn. They had pretended they didn't know anyone and they 15th division went along with it.

Andy couldn't stop panicking. She looked at the phone that was her cover phone. Maybe Doug had been listening in to her and Sam's conversations, and that thought there, freaked the living daylights out of Andy.

Andy jumped when her cover phone started to ring. Andy just looked at the number and sighed for a moment because she knew exactly who was calling but she knew that she had to answer it. Andy had to answer all the phone calls that came to her number.

"Hello", she answered nervously. "McNally', Sam said quickly. "Sam", she sighed into the phone. "Do not move McNally, you stay where you are we are all on the way", Sam said to her.

Sam what is going on? Andy asked hysterically. "It's okay Andy, you and Nick didn't blow your cover at all", Sam said trying to calm her down. Andy took another breath.

What is going on then? Andy demanded to know.

"Nothing that affects you", Sam said to her.

"Sam, this does involve me, Doug pretty much knew we were officers", Andy yelled out.

"Andy, it's not because of anything you have done, he wasn't around when we were talking, some information got leaked", Sam explained to Andy.

Information leaked? Andy asked confused.

"I will explain when we get there, you go and talk to Doug, were all on our way", Sam said to her.

"Sam", Andy said quietly. "It's okay Andy", Sam said to her.

Andy hanged up the phone and sighed and went outside to see how Nick was going.

"Let's hope everything's okay", she said quietly as she walked outside of the toilet.


	14. Chapter 14

Heat of the moment

Chapter 14

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing

As Andy made her way out to where Doug and Nick were sitting down at the table, she noticed how calm Nick looked.

Nick saw Andy coming and nodded his head and smiled at her. Doug turned around and looked at Andy and grinned and pointed at the chair for Andy to sit on. Andy nodded her head and sat where Doug told her too.

"I was saying to Nick before you came, that I don't really care that you guys are cops", Doug explained. Andy looked over at Nick confused.

"Let Doug explain", Nick said nodding his head at Andy. Andy sighed and let Doug continue.

"I didn't mean to scare you Andy, I know you guys are here to do a job I understand that", Doug said to her. Again Andy just nodded her head waiting for Doug to continue.

"I haven't been a dealer for long", Doug explained. "I just had to do this to get out of some trouble", Doug continued. Andy looked at him in confusion.

"It's not what you think", Doug said to her.

"It's hard when you're from a family who are dealers and what not", Doug said.

Andy nodded her head once again.

What exactly is going on then? Andy asked confused. Doug smiled. "I haven't said anything to anyone about you two being cops", Doug said to her.

How did you figure it out then? Andy had to ask. Doug grinned.

"Maria saw you with that guy, and the way you guys were acting around each other and how he was concerned for you", Doug said to Andy.

Guy what guy? Andy asked. Again Doug just laughed.

"Officer Swarek", Doug said to her. Andy shook her head and sighed.

"Listen, he's just someone I know from my past he was just worried about me that's all", Andy said quickly.

Doug smiled. "It's okay, really the only reason I am talking to you about this is because I was told to", Doug explained. Again Andy was confused.

Wait how do you know Maria? Andy asked her. Doug just laughed again.

"She went out with one of my brothers ", Doug explained. Andy sighed at this.

"Officer Swarek is in love with you Officer McNally, I don't know him and even I can see it", Doug said to her. Andy just shook her head.

Nick looked at Andy and smiled.

What is going to happen now? Andy asked nervously. Doug laughed at this.

"I should explain everything", Doug said to her.

Andy nodded her head and waited for Doug to continue.


	15. Chapter 15

Heat of the moment

Chapter 15

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue I only own the story I am writing

"It all started when I turned 16", Doug started saying. "When I was 16, I made a bad decision, hanged around the wrong crowed", Doug explained.

Andy and Nick just looked at each other in surprise.

Doug sighed and looked around. "I'm not sure how I got into this much trouble to be honest and I like you two I really do, but I can't go back into prison, I just can't do it", Doug said as he got out a gun out of his pocket.

Doug what are you doing? Andy asked him in a scared voice. Doug just laughed again. "You two are cops, I know you are armed the both of you", Doug said getting his gun and pointing it to the both of them.

"Doug neither of us are armed I promise you", Nick tried to tell Doug. Again Doug just laughed.

"That I do not believe at all", Doug said laughing even more now.

Doug Maria didn't see me with officer Swarek at all did she? Andy asked him. Doug just shook his head again.

Andy sighed. Finally she kind of sorted everything out in her head and looked over at Nick. Nick looked at her in confusion.

Doug, who is your brother and how does he know officer Swarek? Andy asked him. Doug just laughed again. "You're a clever little girl aren't you Officer McNally I now know why officer Swarek is in love with you", Doug said shaking his head.

"I don't exactly know what is going on here Doug, I don't even know who you are", Andy said calmly. Again Doug just laughed.

"No you don't know me, but you know my brother", Doug said to her.

Again Andy shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about Doug", Andy said to him.

"I just know that you are frightened of going back to Jail and that is totally understandable, but holding a gun at us instead going to help the situation at all", Andy said calmly.

Doug started to laugh again.

How can you not know my brother? "He knows both and you and officer Swarek really well", Doug snapped at Andy.

Andy sighed. "I work with a lot of people everyday Doug, I'm sorry If I don't remember who your brother is exactly", Andy said calmly again.

"Officer Swarek and I were partners, we worked together most days, but I do work with other officers as well, Officer Swarek is not the only person I work with", Andy explained to Doug.

Doug nodded his head slowly.

"That doesn't help this situation at all", Doug said laughing and shaking his head.

Doug got up from the table and walked over behind Andy.

Nick watched him slowly.

Doug pointed the gun slowly to Andy's head.

"Please don't do this Doug", Andy said shaking her head and trying to remain calm.


	16. Chapter 16

Heat of the moment

Chapter 16

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

Doug just stared at Andy for a moment. Doug realized that she was telling the truth. Doug sighed at this.

Doug knew about Andy and Sam's relationship well bits of it anyway. Doug knew that Andy had blown Sam's first undercover job two years ago. Doug also knew that they saw each other last time Sam's undercover job last year.

Andy was terrified because this guy she just met a couple of weeks ago knew almost everything about herself and Sam. Yet Andy didn't know anything about Doug at all. Andy turned around and realized that Doug was still holding the gun at her head.

Who is your brother Doug? Andy asked Doug. Dough sighed. "Donavan Boyd", Doug said shaking his head. Doug sat down next to Andy and Nick.

Andy was shocked to say the least. Doug did not look like Donavan Boyd at all he did not act like Donavan Boyd at all.

Surprised huh? Doug asked both Andy and Nick. Nick turned around and looked over at Andy. Andy sighed and looked over at Nick. Andy knew what she had to do.

"Doug, Nick knows nothing about what happened to your brother, let him go", Andy said looking at Nick still. Nick looked over at Andy in surprise. Nick knew that if the people from the 15th division knew he had left her, he'd be in a lot of trouble. Especially by Sam Swarek. Nick just shook his head at Andy. Andy just nodded her head. "It's alright Nick, I can handle this", Andy said smiling at him. Nick just kept shaking his head.

"Nick", Andy said to him. "I will be okay, tell everyone when they get here I am okay', She said to Nick. Nick knew there was a secret message she was trying to get to him but he just couldn't get it straight away.

"Nick do not tell anyone to call my phone because I don't have my phone on me', Andy said nodding her head. Right then Nick got what she was trying to say to him. Nick smiled and nodded his head and left the room.

When Nick got to outside the front of Alpine Inn, he saw everyone come in their cars and he waited for everyone to come towards him.

The first person who came running towards Nick was Sam and Oliver. Nick smiled at this he expected this already.

Sam came running as fast as he could towards Nick.

Where is McNally? Sam asked him straight away.

Nick shushed him and got out his cover phone out and rang Andy and put it on speaker phone straight away.

"So Doug, tell me about your brother Donavan Boyd", Andy said to Doug.

Sam looked at Nick in surprise.

A:N:2 I know I keep putting Donavan Boyd in my stories but I just don't like him and the way he put Sam in danger. And I really don't like him lol.


	17. Chapter 17

Heat of the moment

Chapter 17

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing

A: N: 2 Sorry it's taken me a while with this chapter I really had to think about this chapter hopefully you will all like it.

Sam just kept looking at Sam in shock. Sam knew that Nick didn't know anything about Donavan Boyd. How could he? Nick only came to the 15th division at the beginning of this year.

"My brother Donavan, he was a good guy, he really was", Doug said to Andy.

Sam just laughed at this statement. Nick looked over at him. "I'll explain later", Sam whispered to him as quietly as he could. Nick just nodded his head.

"It's okay Doug I believe you", Andy said to Doug. Sam just stared at the phone in shock and shook his head.

"He didn't really like you McNally", Doug said laughing. Andy couldn't help but laugh. "He didn't like me because I kept stuffing up his operations when I first started", Andy said to Doug.

"Jamie Brennan", Doug said. Andy sighed at that name. "Doug, Boyd didn't give Sam the right information for that case", Andy said quietly not looking at Doug.

Doug nodded his head in agreement. "I know", Doug said softly.

Doug pointed the gun at Andy again. "But because of you and officer Swarek my brother lost his job and is under investigation", Doug yelled at her while pointing his gun at her temple.

Andy sighed. This was absolutely terrifying her now.

Andy thought about the three years that she had been a police officer for the  
Toronto Police department. In all the situations that she had gotten herself into, or that had happened, she wasn't used to this at all. Andy wasn't used to being alone, with no one around. Andy was used to Sam helping or being around when she was in trouble or a bad situation. Andy hoped he was here now.

In situations like these, especially when it came to Andy McNally, Sam's mind was always in a phase. Ever since they were partnered two years ago, Sam's stress about her always exceeded his stress for other people. Until they finally became a couple this year, he only really realized why this year.

Sam Swarek was in love with Andy McNally. Sam had figured that out months ago. When she had told him that she loved him two months ago, Sam was surprised shocked and disappointed at the same time. Not because of her saying that she loved him, of course that didn't upset him at all. It was because he wanted to be the first one to say I love you. Sam wanted to tell her he loved her long before then but he just didn't know how to say it.

Now the woman he was in love with was in the Alpine Inn with a gun pointed at her. Sam didn't like this at all. So he shook his head looked at everyone around him and walked over to Oliver.

"I'm going in there", Sam said walking over to Oliver. Oliver looked at him and nodded his head.

No point in me trying not to convince you not to go is there? Oliver asked Sam.

Sam just shook his head. Oliver knew that Sam loved Andy he had known that Sam had feelings for Andy for a long time, but in recent weeks Oliver had noticed the change in Sam and realized it was because Sam Swarek was finally in love. Oliver smiled at this.

Oliver nodded his head at Sam and smiled.

"I will call your phone, put it on loud speaker", Oliver said to his best friend. Sam just smiled and nodded his head and started walking towards the door to the Alpine Inn.

"I'm coming McNally, I'm right here and I'm not leaving here without you", Sam thought to himself as he walked through the doors of the Alpine Inn.


	18. Chapter 18

Heat of the moment

Chapter 18

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing

Andy just kept looking over at Doug waiting for him to say something but he never did he just stood there with the gun on her temple. Andy was beyond frightened now.

"Doug, Boyd is a good person I know this", Andy barley whispered. Doug just laughed again. "No he's not, that is why you guys found out what he was doing", Doug said laughing. Andy sighed at this. All she wanted to do was calm Doug down a bit so he would move the gun pointed at her temple but no matter what he would not move that gun anywhere.

Sam slowly walked into the Alpine Inn and saw Doug standing there with the gun pointed at Andy's head. Sam sighed at this. Sam partly blamed himself for this whole damn situation. If he hadn't of said yes to Boyd for the undercover job last year, this wouldn't have been happening now.

Sam thought about his question to Andy this time last year asking if she wanted to try being normal with him. Sam knew what he had meant by that. Sam wanted to be a normal couple with her do normal things with her like movies, dinners and so forth. Although they were both police officers and had a heavy workload, he didn't care. He just wanted to be normal with her for as long as he could.

Sam thought about why he went undercover last year in the first place. He wanted to stay away from her, try to get over the feelings he had for her. But when he saw her at the Alpine Inn that night, he couldn't help but be happy. He had missed her so much. When Andy asked him to spend some time with him that night alone, Sam knew it was a bad idea. But what was he meant to do? Andy McNally, the girl that he had fallen for over a year ago, finally felt the same way about him. Andy McNally finally admitted her feelings for him. so he didn't care that he was undercover working Jamie Brennan, right then that night, all he cared about was Andy McNally.

As Sam slowly walked closer to the situation he noticed that Andy saw him and he sighed and let out a heavy breath.

"Doug, I Never meant to get your brother in trouble", Andy said to Doug quietly. Doug nodded his head. "I know officer McNally, and I agree with you, what he did was the wrong thing on many counts, but you see, I'm stuck here, because his my brother and family has to come first", he said taking the gun away from her temple and putting it on the table near Andy.

Andy saw him do this and let out a heavy breath that she was holding onto for a long time.

Doug turned around and saw Sam come closer to both himself and Andy. Doug smiled at this.

"I knew that you would come in here officer Swarek ", Doug said laughing.

Sam walked up closer to Andy and Doug.

Oh yeah and how did you know that Doug? Sam asked Doug.

Again, Doug just laughed.

"You know, you might not know a lot about me officer Swarek but I k now a lot about you", Doug said as he got the gun again and pointed it towards Sam. Andy now was terrified even more.

Doug what are you doing? Andy asked him in a shaky voice. Doug just laughed.

"You see officer McNally, It's not you that I want, it's him", He said still pointing his gun at Sam.

Sam remained calm and looked over at Andy. Andy just stared at Sam.

Andy had no idea what was going to happen at all.

"you can leave now McNally', Sam said to her.

Andy just shook her head.

"Were in this together Sam, if you're staying then so am I", Andy said to Sam looking at him straight in his eyes.

Sam just smiled at her and nodded his head. Sam knew exactly what she was talking about. Andy McNally wasn't going to leave the Alpine Inn without the person she was in love with. No matter what Sam had thought Andy McNally hadn't given up on him at all. And that thought right there, mad Sam Swarek a happy man.

Sam looked over at Doug for a moment. "Doug", Sam said to him.

Doug looked over at Sam and smiled at Sam.

"Officer Swarek", Doug said back to Sam.

A:N:2: I know it has taken me a while to update this story I am sorry about that I kind of got stuck and September isn't a easy month for me. And I know that I left this chapter kind of in a cliff hanger but I just didn't want to make this chapter very long. I am hoping this story will be done in another three to four chapters at the most. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and that it makes sense to all of you who are reading my story.


	19. Chapter 19

Heat of the moment

I now realize why you guys were getting confused about chapter three so sorry about that. I have now fixed it up and hopefully it will make sense to you all now. When I uploaded chapter 3 I think I was half asleep and didn't look at what I was doing properly.

Anyway the proper chapter three is up now I am sorry about that.


	20. Chapter 20

Heat of the moment

Chapter 19

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

Doug looked between Andy and Sam and sighed and decided to put the gun on the table. Slowly, he put the gun down and sat opposite Andy at the table. Sam sighed and decided to sit-down opposite the both of them at the table.

Andy looked at Sam and then at Doug. She wasn't sure exactly what to do next.

"Doug, whatever is going on, this is between you me and your brother Boyd, this has nothing to do with McNally", Sam said to Doug. Doug smirked and nodded his head. "I know Swarek, I know", Doug said to Sam laughing. Andy looked at Sam in surprise.

"I'm not going anywhere", Andy snapped at the both of them. Sam looked over at Andy. "McNally", Sam said to her. Andy kept shaking her head.

Sam sighed at this. "This is not the time for you stubbornness McNally", Sam said to Andy. Andy laughed at what he just said to her.

Like you blame me for your best friend's death? Andy snapped at him. Doug looked on surprised. He honestly had no idea what was going on. Andy sighed.

"Fine whatever, I am not leaving here at all", Andy said shaking her head at Sam. Sam sighed.

"McNally", Sam said sternly. Again all Andy did was shake her head. "Not happening Swarek", Andy said in a snappy voice. Sam looked at her in surprise. Andy never called him his last name ever. Not even when she was his rookie. It was always Sam.

"You know what fine", Andy said. Sam looked up at her. "Doug give me the gun please", Andy said holding her hand out to Doug. Doug and Sam looked at Andy shocked.

McNally what are you doing? Sam asked her. Andy looked straight into his eyes.

"Doing what I should of done earlier sir", she replied back at him.

Sam was confused. He honestly had no idea what was going on.

Andy looked up at Sam and smirked at him.

Don't you have Boo Radley to go feed? She asked him. Sam smirked back at her. Sam finally got what she was doing. Andy was playing Jasmine Louise Murphy right now.

Sam nodded his head. "I do McNally that I do", Sam said as he started to get up from his seat. Doug was totally confused by now.

"Tell everyone that I am fine and not to just come in, oh and the back door is closed so they can't come running in that way", Andy said to Sam as she nodded her head. Sam got the hint and smiled and nodded his head and walked away slowly making sure that Andy was alright.

As Sam went outside, he noticed everyone from his division look at him confused. What's going on? Oliver asked him concerned. Sam smiled. "She's okay Ollie she knows what she's doing ", Sam said as they walked up to everyone.

Once everyone was around, Sam took a deep breath.

"Okay, we have to go around the side doors; back doors closed "Sam explained to all of them. Everyone nodded and started to get together in their groups.

Oliver looked at Sam and Sam just smiled.

"Bang, Bang", was the last thing Sam heard coming from the Alpine Inn.

"Oh god no", He said to himself as he quickly ran through the Alpine Inn doors.

When he got into the Alpine Inn, the first thing Sam saw was the love of his life of the floor unconscious and Doug being tied up to a chair.

Sam looked around Confused he couldn't see anyone at all besides Doug and Andy on the floor.

Then Sam heard a familiar laugh. Sam turned around and saw someone he never wanted to see ever again.

"Boyd", Sam said to Boyd.

Boyd just laughed.

"Sammy", Boyd said in a rather harsh voice.

A: N: 2: Please review this chapter and let me know what you guys think.


	21. Chapter 21

Heat of the moment

Chapter 21

A: N: Disclaimer I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing

A:N: 2 Sorry it has taken me basically all day to update but I have been busy cleaning today , house inspection next week so I'm trying to do as much as possible cleaning while my house mates are at work. (I find it easier to clean when I'm the only one here during the day).

Boyd just stood there with a gun in his hands looking at his old friend Sam Swarek. Boyd just laughed again. What happened to you Sammy?" Ever since that rookie came into your life you have changed quite a bit", Boyd said looking between Andy on the floor and Sam.

Sam just rolled his eyes at Boyd. "People change Boyd, no big deal", Sam said still looking at Andy trying to figure out if she was alright without moving.

"She's fine Sammy, the bullet didn't hit her at all", Boyd said to him. Sam didn't know whether to believe Boyd or not. After all, because of Donavan Boyd, Sam nearly got beaten to death last year. So why would he believe this guy now?

What is wrong with McNally? Sam asked Boyd. Body just stood there laughing.

Why do you even care Sammy? You broke her heart remember? Sam looked at Boyd surprised. How do you know what happened? Sam demanded to know. Boyd laughed again. "Just because you're not my friend anymore Sammy doesn't mean I don't have friends still in your division ", Boyd said laughing and shaking his head.

Sam slowly walked over to Andy. He knelt down next to her and gave her a quick look over her body to make sure she wasn't hit by the bullet. Sam turned her over to make sure there was no blood anywhere. Sam sighed in relief when he realized that there was no blood coming out of anywhere of her body and there were no bruises or anything. She was not hit by that bullet. But it did not make any sense to Sam to why she was unconscious on the floor.

Sam looked over at Boyd and his brother Doug.

If McNally didn't get hit then who did? Sam demanded to know straight away.

Again Boyd just laughed.

"No one Sammy, the gun just went off", Boyd said laughing.

Sam didn't believe him. Sam started to walk over near Doug but Boyd stopped him.

"He's fine, he's not your problem", Boyd said to Sam.

What is going on? Sam demanded to know.

"Nothing that concerns you, you turned your back on me when you did what you did last year Sammy", Boyd said to Sam.

Sam just looked at him.

"I nearly died last year Boyd because of the information you gave me", Sam snapped at him.

Boyd just laughed and shook his head.

"Sammy, Sammy", Boyd said walking over to Sam and pointing his gun at Sam's forehead.

"If that rookie over there didn't come stumbling into your life, everything would be fine now", Boyd said laughing.

Sam sighed for a moment and thought about what he was meant to do next. Sam turned and looked at Andy again; he noticed that she moved her head slightly. He sighed in relief, Andy saw him sigh and winked at him Sam smirked at her and quickly winked back at her.

"Boyd, her name is Officer McNally, and no matter what you think, she is a much better police officer then you will ever be", Sam said as he moved his hand and grabbed the gun out of Boyd's hand and threw it on the floor and kicked it near Andy.

As Andy reached for the gun, Sam twisted Boyd's arm and threw him on the floor with a big thud.

Andy got the gun and quickly stood up and ran up to Sam and Boyd.

Andy pointed the gun at Boyd while Sam got his hand cuffs and stared to cuff them to Boyd's arm.

Boyd just laughed at the both of them.

"You thought you got me last time but you didn't", Boyd said to the both of them and laughed and shook his head.

Andy just smirked at Boyd and got out a tape recorder.

"This time it's different Boyd", Andy said as she pressed play on the tape recorder.

"So you covered up Jamie Brennan's wife's murder because you owed Shawn Elmore a favour", Andy's voice said on the tape recorder. Sam looked at her in surprise and smirked at her and nodded his head while Boyd just laid on the floor hand cuffed and shocked at what he was hearing.

"Officer McNally, once you're in this job a bit longer you will know who your true friends are even the people who you arrest ", Boyd's voice said on the tape recorder . At that Andy turned off the tape recorder and threw it to Sam.

Sam smiled at Andy. After all this time, after everything that had happened this year between them, Andy still knew that this case was important to Sam.

Andy smiled and winked at Sam. He couldn't help but smile back at her and nod his head.

"Officer Swarek, I will let you do the honours of taking Donavan Boyd out to the police car", she said looking straight into Sam's eyes. Sam nodded his head and helped Boyd get off the floor. As Sam started walking slowly towards the entry of the Alpine Inn again, he stopped for a moment and took a good look at Andy and sighed.

"Thank you McNally", he said in a low voice. Andy nodded her head and smiled at him. "Anytime Officer Swarek ", Andy said to him. Sam smiled at her and nodded his head and took Boyd outside to the squad car where Oliver and Dov were waiting for him.

A; N: 3 and there is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and that it makes sense to all of you reading this story.


	22. Chapter 22

Heat of the moment

Chapter 22

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

After Sam had placed Boyd in the squad car, he closed the door and rested his head on the roof of the car and sighed. Sam wasn't sure what to do next. He wanted to go to the station with Boyd of course he did, but then there was Andy McNally.

Andy slowly walked out of the Alpine Inn and looked around. Andy saw Sam resting his head on the squad car and smiled. Sam never ever managed to surprise her at all. Not after working with him for 2 years and being in a relationship with him for nearly a year. Andy felt sad at that thought.

Slowly, she made her way over the where he was resting his head.

Andy tapped him on his shoulder softly. Sam turned around and saw her and smiled and let out a deep breath. Sam looked around quickly to see who was around. When he saw Oliver watching the both of them, he nodded towards him and Oliver smiled and nodded at him and made his way over to both Andy and Sam.

As soon as Oliver was with Andy and Sam, he gave Oliver a small smile and Oliver smiled back at him.

Sam looked around and then grabbed Andy's hand and took her to the side of the building all he wanted to do was make sure she was alright. Sam had to make sure she was alright. Andy leaned against the wall looking straight into Sam's eyes. Sam rested his head against her forehead and let out a deep breath. Andy sighed.

"Sam, I'm okay, I didn't get hurt at all", she whispered to him. Sam just nodded his head against hers.

You didn't get hit at all? Sam asked her. Andy shook her head at him. "No I didn't, I pretended to be hurt", she whispered to Sam. Sam sighed at this. Sam knew why she did what she did but it still worried him a lot. Seeing her lying on the floor not moving, that was something that he didn't want to see at all.

Andy moved away from Sam.

What are we doing? Andy asked him. Sam shook his head. "I don't know", he whispered to her. Andy sighed.

"this is not fair Sam, you can't just say you love me, and then promise me that we will work it out and then just pretended that everything is fine between us", Andy said to him looking at him straight in his eyes.

Sam just nodded his head.

Why did you take this taskforce job in the first place? Sam asked her. Andy just stood there laughing.

Do you really need to ask that Sam? Andy snapped at him.

"It was a good opportunity for me, for my career," Andy said to him. Sam just nodded his head listening to what she was saying.

Sam understood what she was saying it was a good opportunity for her personally and professionally, but he needed to know exactly why she took it.

Because if it had anything to do with him and the way he had been acting towards her, he would never forgive himself for that.

"Andy, tell me the real reason", Sam said to her.

Andy just shrugged her shoulders to him.

"Heat of the moment I guess", she said to him looking at him straight into his eyes again.

Sam leant his head against the wall he was now leaning on.

Andy took a real good look at Sam and sighed. Andy placed a hand on his shoulders and Sam looked at her.

"You should go and tell them your statement what happened", Sam said nodding at her. Andy smiled and nodded her head to him.

Drink at the penny after? She asked him. Sam smiled at her again. Sam just couldn't help it. No matter what was going on between them right now, he was still crazy about Andy McNally and he would do anything to gain her trust again and make her see that when he said he loved her he had meant it. And if it meant taking a while to get her to see that, then so be it.

"We still have to talk about Boo Radley", She said to him winking as she walked off.

Sam just smirked at her and nodded his head.

"By the way, I'd prefer an actual Labrador then a Labradoodle", Andy said to him smirking at Sam.

Sam just grinned at her and nodded his head and started walking up towards her. When he got close enough to her, he grabbed her hand and started walking to the rest of the team with her.

"McNally, your one strange women", Sam said to Andy while shaking his head at her. Andy looked at Sam and grinned.

"If I was like any other girl, you wouldn't love me as much", she said smirking at Sam. Sam grinned and nodded his head to her.

"So true McNally, So true", he said to her holding her hand as they got close to Luke who was waiting for Andy.

A: N: 2: Don't worry this isn't the last chapter I promise I just couldn't make Andy too mad at Sam in a way and I couldn't put her or him in a relationship with anyone else. There too damn cute together!


	23. Chapter 23

Heat of the moment

Chapter 23

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

After an hour and a half giving her statement at the division, Andy was finally done. Andy was glad that the taskforce didn't last as long as she thought it would. Honestly after a month and a half doing it, she was ready to go home. It was meant to go for much longer but with everything that had happened in the last two weeks, it was finished.

Andy smiled to her when she started walking outside the women's locker room. Andy saw Sam standing outside the locker room waiting for her like he used to do. Andy smiled at this as she tapped him on the shoulder.

Sam turned around and saw Andy and smiled. Sam hadn't smiled like he was now since she went away.

"Let's go", Andy said taking his hand and walking out of the division with Sam.

Sam looked at their hands joined together and smiled at this. No matter what he thought was the right thing to do when he broke up with her three months ago, right now, the two of them holding hands now walking out of the division like this; he now realized he had been a fool.

When they got to his truck, Sam let go of her hand and just looked at her for a moment and smiled. Andy saw him looking at her and grinned at him.

Missed me that much did you? Andy teased Sam. Sam shook his head at her and laughed as he got to the driver's side of his truck.

As he opened the passenger side of the door to let her in, he took one last look at her and smiled at her.

Andy just smiled back at him. Sam again just shook his head at her.

"You have no idea McNally, no idea at all", he said to her as he started driving to the penny. Andy looked over at him and grinned at him. All Sam could do was smile at her.

After Sam had parked his truck at the penny, they walked into the penny together.

Andy went straight to her friends and Sam went to his normal spot at the bar.

Traci noticed that Sam and Andy had walked into the penny together and smiled. No matter what was going on between the pair of them, Traci knew that their feelings for each other were strong and Traci secretly wanted Andy and Sam to sort things out. For everyone's at the division's sake.

Traci grinned at Andy as she took her seat. "Shut up", Traci mumbled.

Traci just laughed.

Sam sat there by himself just looking around. He turned around and saw Andy smiling at him he smiled back at her.

Traci noticed the looks that Sam and Andy were giving each other and smiled at Andy.

"Go talk to him", Traci said to Andy. Andy just stared at her best friend.

"Andy, he was miserable when you didn't show up here that night, when he finally found out what was going on and why you didn't turn up here, he was different, still miserable but different", Traci said to Andy. Andy just nodded.

"I know you still love him, I know he took your heart and he hurt you really bad, but Andy while you were gone, everyone was trying to cheer him up, set him up with other girls, he just wasn't doing it", Traci said to Andy smiling.

Andy looked at her best friend and smiled and nodded her head.

"Thanks Traci', Andy said to her best friend as she got up and started walking over to Sam.

Sam noticed her coming his way and smiled at her. "Hey", he said to her smiling. Andy smiled.

Want to get out of here? Andy said to Sam. Sam smiled at her and nodded his head. Andy followed him outside to his truck. Sam suddenly turned around and looked at Andy. Andy was a bit confused.

Sam got up close to Andy. Andy smiled at him softly.

Whose place are we going too? Sam asked her in a soft voice. Andy grinned at him.

"Yours is closer", Andy said to him in a just a soft voice.

Sam grinned and opened the passenger door for her.

Andy got in to his truck and Sam started driving away.

As he started driving to his house, Sam grabbed Andy's hand and held it tightly.

"Never again am I going to do something so stupid", Sam thought to himself.


	24. Chapter 24

Heat of the moment

Chapter 24

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue I only own the story I am writing

Sam opened up the front door of his house and let Andy in. Andy looked around his house and got comfy on his couch in the lounge room. Andy realized how much she had missed being there with Sam as soon as she sat on her usual spot on the couch.

Sam saw her sit in the same spot of the couch like she always did and smiled.

Sam went to his fridge and got out two beers and went and sat next to Andy and passed her a beer.

Andy smiled at him and then sighed. Sam looked at her worried.

What's the matter? Sam asked her. Andy sighed.

"I love you Sam, you know that I do", Andy said to him. Sam nodded his head.

"And I want to be with you more then you could ever Imagine", Andy continued. Sam went closer to her and cupped her chin with his hand.

"Tell me what's wrong", he said putting his forehead onto hers.

Andy let out a sigh.  
"Trust is the issue Sam", Andy whispered to him. Sam left his head where it was and let out a huge sigh and nodded his head.

"I know", he said whispering to her.

How can we be together if we don't trust each other? Andy asked carefully. Sam sat back and took a good look at her.

You think I don't trust you? Sam snapped at Andy.

Andy shook her head.

"No I don't think you trust me Sam", Andy said to him.

Sam just looked at her in shock.

"If this has anything to do with what I said about Jerry that day", Sam started to say but Andy cut him off.

"It has everything to do with that day Sam, you were my training officer and you always taught me to trust my gut on the job, and that day, that day that is exactly what I was doing", Andy said to him.

Sam just shook his head. "Andy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it", Sam said to her. But again Andy cut him off.

"If you didn't mean it you wouldn't of said it Sam, and I get it I really do, that day you watched your best friend die, and of course it's going to shake you up a lot, I get that I really do", Andy said to him.

Again Sam nodded his head waiting for her continue.

"Sometimes, I do think about that day and if I had listened to Jerry, sometimes I wonder if he would still be alive today", Andy said putting her head down.

Sam got closer to her once again and put his arms around her shoulders.

"Please don't think that ever", he whispered into Andy's ear. All Andy could do was just start nodding her head.

"If you meant what you said that day to me Sam", Andy whispered. Sam looked at Andy again. Sam lifted her head up again.

"I didn't mean it at all Andy, I do not blame your for Jerry's death", Sam said placing his forehead against hers once again.

Andy just shook her head. "I believe you Sam", She said in a whisper. Sam looked straight into her eyes.

What are you talking about then? Sam asked Andy.

Andy looked straight into Sam's eyes.

"When you said you loved me Sam", Andy said in almost a whisper. Sam moved slowly away from Andy and just looked at her. Sam was truly in shock by this.

They were just sitting on that couch staring into each other's eyes for what seemed hours but it was only about 2 minutes.

Andy suddenly got up from her seat and grabbed her stuff and headed to the front door of Sam's apartment.

Sam stood up straight away and went to block the front door but Andy just pushed him aside.

"Andy", Sam said in a shaky voice.

"I understand Sam, I really do, Heat of the moment you were scared to death that I would die and you would never see me again, so you just said whatever came to your head in that moment", Andy said not looking at Sam at all.

Sam walked up to her and just looked at her.

What can I do to make you trust me again? Sam said as he walked closer to her.

Andy just stared at Sam for a moment.

"Nothing at all Sam, unless you figure out exactly what you want from this relationship and to totally trust me again, you can't do anything at all", Andy said as she opened the front door and left.

Sam closed the front door behind her and rested his head against the front door and let out a deep breath.


	25. Chapter 25

Heat of the moment

Chapter 25

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing

A: N: 2: I thought I might explain why I ended the last chapter the way that I did. I thought in the show that Andy wouldn't forgive Sam straight away. Well I wouldn't think so anyway because that is just the way she is. But don't stress all will be all good I promise. After all Sam and Andy do belong together well I think so anyway. This chapter will be mainly from Andy's point of view.

Andy went inside her condo and shut the front door and closed it and went to her couch and sighed to her as she sat down on it. Andy remembered the day she came back to Toronto after her suspension ad how Sam came to her condo and gave her things back to Andy.

Andy remembered everything that had happened between the both of them in the last year. They being a couple finally and Andy was finally happy. The happiest she had been in a long time. Sure she was happy with Luke, but being with Sam Swarek was just amazing. The way he made her felt, emotionally and physically of course. But everything else, the way that he cared for her throughout the three years that they had known each other. Of course when they were finally together, Sam was more over protective of her, but she guessed that she was normal.

Andy sighed at all these emotionless that were going through her head right then and there. She hated the way she was feeling. Andy decided that she had to do something to get these feelings out of her system; she just didn't know what exactly to do.

All she wanted to do was go see Sam and just hold onto him for as much as she could.

Andy remembered the conversation with Sam after she got reinstated back to being a police officer. All she ever wanted to do her whole life was follow in her dad's footsteps and become a police officer. Make her father proud of herself.

Andy didn't want to be alone she wanted to be with Sam. Happy with Sam, the man of her dreams, the guy she had been waiting for. But how was she meant to forgive him straight away? That day when he said he should have listened to Jerry instead of her the day that Jerry was stabbed; it broke her heart to shreds

When Sam had said that he couldn't be a cop and be with her, what exactly was she meant to think about that? Was he choosing to be a police officer over her? If that was the case, then she kind of did understand. After all, he became a police officer to protect people after what had happened to his sister.

But then it all came crashing down when he told her that he loved her when she was holding onto that grenade. Andy knew he meant it. Sam Swarek didn't just tell anyone that he loved them. Andy knew this for sure. Sam Swarek was a man who held his feelings inside, not to show his emotions to anyone. Andy didn't exactly know why he was like that, but she had expected that part of him a long time ago. After all, that was just the way Sam Swarek was. In fact that part of him right there, was part of the reason Andy had fallen for him.

Although that didn't exactly make sense to her, because being in a relationship with someone meant they were meant to open up to their partner, it didn't really matter to her one bit. Because if was honest with herself, Andy McNally was in love with Sam Swarek. Andy McNally didn't want to be with anyone else but him.

Even if she had tried to move on from their relationship, she knew it wouldn't be easy at all.

Andy remembered that day she came back again and what he said to her when he had left her in the station.

"All you wanted to be to be a cop and all I wanted was you", Stuck in her mind.

"Andy, if we were the same, that boy in there would be dead, yeah were different, so we'll work at it", also came to her mind.

"You won't get rid of me without a fight", Andy remembered Sam saying this to her after she saw her mother for the first time this year.

Tears started to fall down her face. Andy wiped the tears away from her face.

If he had loved her as much as he said he did, then why did Sam just give up on them and everything they had made for themselves so quickly? Andy decided that she needed to know this answer right then and right now. So she quickly got up got her bag and made sure she looked alright before she left.

Andy McNally was going to comfort Sam Swarek once and for all. Andy McNally needed answers and she needed them now.

She made sure she had everything she needed and then she went to the front door and closed it and made sure it was locked before she started walking to Sam's house.


	26. Chapter 26

Heat of the moment

Chapter 26

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

A: N: 2 since I did a chapter mainly about Andy, I thought it was fair to do a chapter mainly about Sam, but he is also a lot harder to write about.

Sam was sitting on his couch in his lounge room not moving since Andy had left his house. Sam wasn't sure what to do next. All she asked him to do was to prove to her he loved her. But Sam didn't understand why she needed that. After all, they had been together for almost a year, shouldn't that be enough?

Shouldn't Sam picking her up dropping her off every work day and spending most of days off mean something to her? Sam hadn't even gone to his sister's house since they got together. Although he hardly went to see his sister anyway, that wasn't the point.

Jerry dying was a wakeup call to him. Sam watched his best friend die and lose everything he had in his life, including the woman of his dreams.

Sam didn't want that to happen to Andy at all, so he thought by breaking up with her it would protect her. But if he was honest with himself, he was only trying to protect himself.

Sam watching Traci grieves for Jerry was the hardest thing he ever had to do. Not only watching his best friend die, but his best friend's himself family turn from the perfect family Jerry had made for into a disaster in a matter of hours in one day.

Sam didn't want that to happen to Andy McNally the love of his life at all.

Sam wouldn't confess to anyone that Andy McNally was it for him, he was too stubborn for that, but all his close friends, including Jerry, could see the change in him since Andy McNally came crashing into his life two years ago.

Sam thought about those three years that he had known Andy McNally. Sam smiled for a moment.

Since she blew his cover two years ago, and became her training officer, Sam knew that there was something special about Andy McNally. But he just wouldn't admit it to anyone. Not even his best friends Jerry or Oliver.

But Jerry and Oliver saw the change in their friend Sam straight away.

Sam use to live for undercover work, but ever since Andy came into his life, he just wasn't very interested in doing it anymore.

If he was really honest with himself, the main reason that he did go undercover last year was to try to get over his rookie Andy McNally. Sam knew that he had feelings for her, and he kind of knew that she felt the same way about him in her own twisted way, but Sam just couldn't handle just being friends with her anymore at that time. The day when he decided to go undercover for Boyd, when he walked back with Elliot, the boy who got kidnapped by his father, when he saw that car burning , and Andy nowhere to be seen, his heart was beating a million times faster than normal.

Sam remembered that specific moment when she called out to him and when he was so relieved that she was alright.

But the mind games that they were doing to each other unintentionally to each other, was doing his head in really badly that he had to get away from her. Sam just couldn't handle just being her friend anymore.

Sam remembered some of their conversations this year.

"If things go south with us, I don't want them too and I hope they don't but if they do don't just walk out the door okay? Promise to work at it", Sam remembered Andy making him promise that.

"You won't get rid of me without a fight", Sam remembered saying straight back to her.

Sam smiled at remembering that conversation.

"We all knew this was trouble before we started this", Sam remembered saying to her when he was breaking up with Andy and breaking both of their hearts.

"Maybe someday we can be friends", Sam said to Andy after he had broken up with Andy. Sam sighed and put his head in his hands remembering the conversation.

"Don't do that okay, don't take everything that we are and make it into some cliché", Andy said to him crying. It really did break Sam's heart when he saw her crying that night.

"What the hell am I doing", Sam thought to himself.

"If I really want to prove to her how much I love her then why am I sitting her doing nothing about it", he mumbled to himself as he got up and got his jacket to go talk to Andy about absolutely everything. Sam Swarek had to get the girl of his dreams back. Sam swarek couldn't just be friends with her anymore not after being with her for nearly a year.

Sam swarek couldn't handle that at all.

Andy McNally was it for Sam Swarek. The one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

And he had to win her back; he had to do everything possible to win her trust and heart again.

After all, a life without Andy McNally in it wouldn't be the same for Sam Swarek.

As he went to grab his truck keys, he heard a knock on the door.

"Oliver I do not want to know how you and Zoe went tonight right now, I am kind of busy right now", Sam said as he opened the front door.

When Sam opened the front door fully, he saw Andy McNally outside of his apartment soaking wet. Sam took a good look at her and noticed her shakiness and blood stained eyes.

"Andy", he said taking a deep breath and looking at her.

"Sam", Andy said back to him.

Sam let Andy into his apartment and closed the door behind them.

"We need to talk Sam", Andy said in a low voice.

Sam walked up to her and lifted her chin up so that he could take a real good look at her.

"Yes we do Andy, yes we do", Sam said to her as he started taking her soaked jacket off her.

A: N: 3: Please don't hate me that much I promise you that the next chapter will be up very shortly. Once again please let me know what you guys think.


	27. Chapter 27

Heat of the moment

Chapter 27

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

A:N: 2 thank you all for your support for this story and all you followers and all of you who have favourites this story I really appreciate the thought. I am nearly done with this story and hope you all have enjoyed it.

Sam took Andy's wet jacket and placed it on his laundry floor. Sam then went into his bedroom and took out some of the spare clothes that Andy had left there.

Sam went out into the lounge room and saw Andy trying to keep warm with his blanket on the couch. Sam smiled at this sight. God he had missed her.

Sam slowly walked up to her at the lounge and tapped her shoulder. Andy turned around and saw Sam and her spare clothes. Andy smiled at him.

"Go have a shower and get warm, I will make you a hot drink and some dinner and then we will talk", Sam said to Andy helping her up. Andy almost tripped on her wet jeans and Sam held a grip on her so that she wouldn't fall down.

"Thank you", Andy whispered to Sam. Sam just smiled and nodded his head and took her to the bathroom.

Andy closed the door and stood behind it for a moment. She had to let these tears come down her face before she could have a shower. Slowly wiping away these tears, she got out of her drenched clothes and turned on the shower to make it warm and she got in.

Andy missed being at Sam's house. If she was honest with herself, his house felt more of a home to her then her own condo.

Sam walked away from the bathroom door and sighed and let out a heavy breath he was holding. He started walking towards his bathroom trying to think of what to cook her for dinner. He opened his fridge and saw some mince in his freezer and he opened his pantry and noticed some spaghetti sauce and some pasta so he decided to make spaghetti bolognaise for dinner. It wasn't anything special, but it was a start.

Andy got out of the bathroom and went straight to the laundry and put her wet clothes in the washing machine. She knew Sam wouldn't mind at all.

A nice smell distracted her while she was turning the washing machine on.

Once she had put the washing on, Andy went and found of Sam's jackets in the lounge room and put it on. She was trying to do up the zip while walking into the kitchen to see what Sam was up too.

Sam noticed Andy coming into his kitchen and noticed her wearing his favourite jacket. Sam smiled at this because he also knew it was her favourite jacket as well.

"Something smells good', Andy said to Sam while walking up to his kitchen bench and sitting on the stool nearest to where he was.

Sam noticed that she had chosen the closet stool to him and smiled at this.

Sam passed her a cup of hot chocolate and smiled at her.

Andy smelled the hot chocolate and started drinking it. Sam noticed all of this and smirked at her direction. Andy just smirked back at him.

Need any help? Andy asked him. Sam just shook his head.

"Nearly all done McNally", Sam said to her as he drained the pasta out.

When are you going to stop calling me McNally? Andy asked him in a sarcastic tone. Sam just looked at her and rolled his eyes at her.

Once he had put the pasta on the plates and put the mince on top, Sam got some cheese out. Sam watched Andy drench her spaghetti with the parmesan cheese and he just shook his head at her. Andy just rolled her eyes and poked her tongue at Sam. Sam couldn't help but laugh at her.

No matter how rude he thought it was for her to poke her tongue at him, he honestly thought it was the most adorable thing ever.

Andy finished her dinner and hot chocolate in a matter of what seemed minutes and went to rinse off her plates in the sink. Sam put his hand over hers and that made Andy look straight up at him.

Sam got closer to her and rested his forehead on hers and let out a sigh.

"We still need to talk", he said to her sighing again. Andy let out a breath and nodded her head.

Sam took her hand and took her to the lounge. Andy sat down while Sam went into the spare bedroom and got a blanket out for her and placed it around her. Andy smiled at this. No matter how upset she was at him, she couldn't help but have a million butterflies in her stomach when he did these little things for her.

"I meant what I said to you before you left Andy", Sam said to her looking into her eyes. Andy looked at him. "I know", she said whispering.

Did you mean what you said? That you didn't care? Sam said just as quiet to her. Andy just shook her head.

"No I didn't", she said continuing to shake her head.

"You really hurt my feelings, with saying what you did about Jerry, and when you said that you couldn't be a cop and be with me, it felt like you chose to be a police officer instead of me", Andy said whispering again.

Sam rested his head against hers again. "That so wasn't the case", he said to her looking straight into her eyes.

Andy just nodded her head. "I know", she said looking back at him.

Sam let out a deep breath and Andy sighed.

Can we just start over again? Sam said to her. Andy just looked at him again.

Andy just started nodding her head really fast.

"I think we can, because I can't just be friends with you anymore Sam, it's too hard", Andy said whispering again.

Sam just smiled at her.

Sam looked at the time and noticed it was getting late.

Sam got up and pulled her up against him.

"Come on McNally, let's go to bed", he said taking her arm and walking her to his bedroom.

Andy just smiled and followed him into his bedroom.

Weather it was just sleeping or whatever, Andy was just happy that she was once again back in Sam Swarek's bedroom.

A: N: 2: sorry to leave it there I just didn't want to make this chapter any longer I think there will be at least two more chapters to this story, maybe one set in a year time? Anyway let me know what you guys think.


	28. Chapter 28

Heat of the moment

Chapter 27 part one

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

A: N: 2 this will be the last chapter of this story. It will be a year after the last chapter. I have enjoyed writing this story and hope that you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have liked writing it.This chapter will be in 2 parts.

"McNally, it doesn't take that long to pack a damn suitcase", Sam said yelling at her in her condo. Andy just rolled her eyes. "I'm coming Sam, the stupid suitcase won't close for me", Andy yelled back at him.

Sam shook his head and started walking up the stairs to help Andy out.

As soon as he got to the door, he couldn't help but laugh. "Shut up", Andy mumbled to him. Sam shook his head again and went to help her out.

"McNally, it would be easier if we got another suitcase", Sam said trying to close the zip for her.

"Stop calling me McNally, after all, in exactly two and a half weeks I will me Andrea Swarek", Andy said grinning at him. Sam just grinned back at her.

**FLASHBACK:**

**It was Andy and Sam's one year anniversary. Technically they had been together for a year and a half, but they did break up for six months, so they didn't count that into their relationship. They had both agreed on that.**

**Sam wanted to do something special to her. He had everything arranged. Sam was taking her to a restaurant called "Toronto's finest seafood"**

**Sam thought that it was a weird name, but he got great reviews for it from his best friend Oliver Shaw and Sam knew that Oliver knew his food and restaurant's very well.**

**Sam had told his best friend Oliver that he was planning on proposing to Andy that night. "About bloody time Sammy", Oliver said to Sam slapping Sam on his back. Sam just shook his head at his friend and laughed.**

**Sam had already chosen the ring about three months before hand with his sisters Sarah's help.**

**Sarah and Andy had finally met each other and got along really well Sam couldn't help but smile at the fact that the two most important women in his life got along like a house on fire.**

**Although most of the time they spent together they would just gang up on him.**

**It was 6 pm and Sam had told Andy to be ready by 6:30 pm and that he will be there at 6:30 pm on the dot. He took one look at himself wearing the suit he had bought for this occasion he took the ring out of his pocket and opened it up and took a good look at it and smiled.**

**Andy was running around like something was on fire. She knew that Sam would be there soon and there was no way that she would be ready in time. Andy sighed at this.**

**Andy wore a black long strapless dress and had her hair in curls. She was basically all ready but she just couldn't find her mobile phone. She sighed in relief when she heard it ring.**

**Andy ran to grab it and fell on the bed hitting her knee on the set of draws she had in her room.**

"**Ouch", she screamed into the phone.**

**Sam moved his phone from his ear after she screamed. **

**Everything okay McNally? Sam asked her worried.**

"**Yeah everything is fine, I'm ready", she said with a painful yelp on the phone. Sam just rolled his eyes.**

"**I'm at your condo", Sam said to her.**

"**Okay the front door is open, come on in I'm in my bedroom", she said to Sam.**

**As she hanged up the phone, Andy noticed the tear in her dress from her falling over her bed. Andy sighed and went and looked in her closet to find another dress.**

**Hey McNally where are you? Sam asked as he entered the condo.**

"**Bedroom", she yelled at him.**

"**McNally we have to get to the restaurant, the reservation is at 7", Sam yelled out.**

"**I know I know", Andy yelled out as she walked out of her bedroom to the lounge room to see Sam standing in her hallway. Sam took a good look at her and noticed the bruise on her arm. Sam sighed and started walking up to her. Sam got close to her and rested his forehead against hers.**

**What am I going to do with you McNally? Sam asked her breathing heavily.**

**Andy sighed. "I was rushing around trying to find my phone and I tripped over the stupid leg of my bed and hurt my leg", she said sighing. Sam couldn't help but laugh.**

"**Shut up", Andy mumbled as Sam placed a kiss on her forehead.**

"**Come on McNally lets go", Sam said to her as he took her hand and started walking her to his truck.**

**After dinner and desert, Sam decided to take Andy for a walk.**

**Sam knew that tonight was the night he was going to propose to her, he just wanted it to be in a special meaningful place. So he decided to walk to a park near by the restaurant.**

**Sam placed a blanket on the grass and Andy looked at him in a weird way. Sam couldn't help but laugh.**

"**Shut up and sit down", Sam said to her as he sat down himself.**

**Andy laughed and sat down next to Sam.**

**For a few minutes, they just sat there for a while just looking at the stars.**

"**It's beautiful out here", Andy whispered. Sam just turned around and looked straight at her for a couple of minutes and brought her close to him.**

**Sam took a deep breath. Andy just looked at him.**

"**Marry me", Sam said. Andy just looked at Sam for a minute. **

**What? Andy asked in a surprise voice.**

**Sam put his hand in his pocket while looking at her and went up in front of Andy and opened the box he was holding onto.**

"**Marry me", he said to her again.**

**Andy's eyes just widened as further as they could.**

"**you're it for me McNally, you get along with my friends, my family, everyone who matters to me, nearly four years ago, when you tackled me in that alley and tried to kiss me, my world has changed", Sam said to her looking straight into her eyes.**

**Andy just rolled her eyes.**

"**I so did not try to kiss you that day", she mumbled. Sam couldn't help but laugh. "Shut up", she mumbled placing her lips on Sam's.**

**Sam rested his forehead against hers again.**

"**Marry me", he said again.**

**Andy took a deep breath and slowly let it out.**

"**Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes", she said to Sam kissing him as much as she could. Sam just laughed and hugged her as tight as he could.**

** END OF FLASH BACK.**

Andy finally had everything packed and in

Sam's truck. They had both decided to live in Sam's apartment instead of her condo for now because it was much bigger then her condo. Andy took one look around her condo one more time and smiled as she got into Sam's truck.

Sam looked at Andy and smiled.

"Don't worry McNally, I'm sure Gail and Nick won't destroy you condo", Sam said smirking at her. Andy just rolled her eyes at him.

"Shut up Swarek", She said to him as they drove away from her condo. Sam couldn't help but smirk at her again and laugh as he drove away from the condo's driveway and back to his apartment. Well now it was both of their houses. And that thought right there, made Sam Swarek the happiest man he could ever be.

A: N: 3: Don't worry there will be another chapter I promise. Please let me know what you guys think.


	29. Chapter 29

Heat of the moment

Chapter 28 part two

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

A: N: 2: This will be the last chapter of this story. I thank you all for the support I have had in this story and the rest of the stories I have written. This will be a year after the first part of this chapter. I am actually thinking of doing some more to this story, I am just not too sure yet. Please let me know what you guys think about this chapter.

Andy sat in their lounge room holding the pregnancy test stick. Andy was both shocked and overjoyed at this news. Sam and Andy had been happily married for nearly a year now and they had already talked about kids and what not.

But she didn't know whether Sam would be as happy as she was. After all, when they were talking about kids, they were talking in the near future not right now.

Suddenly the front door to their new house opened. Andy turned around and hid the pregnancy test behind her back. "McNally, I have some great news", Sam said as soon as he entered the lounge room. Andy rolled her eyes at him.

Sam came up near her and took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Sam, seriously when are you going to stop calling me McNally?" Andy said looking up at her husband. Sam smirked at her. "Never Andy, no matter what your last name is your always going to be my McNally", Sam said holding her even tightly.

Andy sighed and hugged him back.

Stop calling me McNally?" Andy said looking up at her husband. Sam smirked at her. "Never Andy, no matter what your last name is your always going to be my McNally", Sam said holding her even tightly.

Andy sighed and hugged him back.

Sam let go of her and took her hand and took her to the couch. Andy sat down next to Sam. Sam smiled at her and Andy was getting nervous.

What's going on Sam? Andy asked her husband. Sam grinned at her.

"Tell me what you're hiding behind your back first", Sam said to her. Andy sighed and shook her head and showed Sam the pregnancy test stick. Sam took it out of Andy's hand and walked around with it just looking at the positive sign of it. Sam looked over at his wife and noticed how nervous she was.

Sam sighed and sat down next to Andy and took both of her hands and looked at her straight in her eyes. Sam rested his forehead against hers.

"Don't me Nervous McNally", Sam whispered to Andy.

Andy just sat there for a moment looking into Sam's eyes. You're happy? Andy asked surprised. Sam grinned at her. "Of course I am, who knew what we did in the bedroom could amount to a baby", Sam said smirking at her. Andy just rolled her eyes at him. Suddenly she put the test stick down and wrapped her arms around Sam.

Sam just laughed and hugged her tightly. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes.

Eventually Andy let go of Sam and looked at him. What was your great news? Andy asked him. Sam just smirked at her.

"Oliver and Zoe are expecting too", Sam said looking at the shock on Andy's face. "Omg that's great news", Andy said hugging Sam again. Sam just laughed and held onto her tightly again.

"Ah McNally, what would my life be like if you didn't tackle me in that ally way on your first shift", Sam said to Andy smirking at her.

Andy just stared at him for a moment.

"Shut up Sam", she mumbled into his chest.

**THE END**

**A: N** 2: that is how I was going to end this story, but other bits and pieces are coming to my head for this story. If you want me to continue with at least one more chapter, let me know. Thank you all for your support with this story I have really enjoyed writing this story.


	30. Chapter 30

Heat of the moment

Chapter 30

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing

A: N: 2: I know in the last part of chapter 28 I said that was the last chapter but some of you who are reading this story have asked for at least one more chapters so I thought I would give it a shot. This chapter will be a year after the last chapter.

Sam woke up early on a Saturday morning. Sam knew he didn't have too, as he was on a week's holidays, but he noticed that one year old Daniel Sam Swarek was not awake yet so he decided to get up and check on his son.

As Sam opened his son's bedroom door, he noticed a small body holding onto the cribs rail bopping up and down and giggling. Sam smirked at his son and shook his head as he went further into the bedroom. As Sam closed the bedroom door to his son's bedroom, Sam couldn't help but smile.

As Sam got closer to the crib, his stomach was filled with butterflies.

"Dada", his one year old son said as Sam went to Daniel's crib and picked him up. "Hey matey", Sam said holding his son. "Dada", Daniel said as he rested his head against Sam's shoulder. Sam smiled and sat on the chair next to the crib.

After Sam changed Daniels nappy he looked at the time and noticed that Andy wasn't awake yet which was a bit surprising for Andy she normally wakes up as soon as Daniel starts to cry.

Sam decided to take his son in to his and ands room to surprise Andy.

Sam opened the door and heard singing coming from the shower in the of ensuite bathroom in their bedroom. Sam smirked at the singing as he put Daniel on the bed and gave him his dummy and favourite toy.

Andy just got out of the shower as Sam came into the bathroom. Andy turned around and saw Sam and smiled. Sam walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good morning McNally', Sam whispered into her ear. Andy smiled and turned around and kissed her husband.

Is Daniel awake? Andy asked Sam. Sam smiled and nodded his head.

"He's in our bedroom on our bed", Sam said as he took her into the bedroom. As they got into their bedroom, they saw Daniel trying to get off their bed by himself.

Sam walked behind Daniel to make sure he didn't hurt himself. As Sam did that, Daniel nearly fell of the bed and started to cry.

"Hey there buddy, don't overdo it", Sam said to his son as he picked him up and started carrying him to Andy.

As Sam got closer to Andy with Daniel, Andy noticed that Daniel had fallen asleep on Sam's shoulder. Andy smiled at this.

Andy took their son and started to walk back into Daniel's bedroom. Andy placed him in the crib and walked into the kitchen to where Sam was.

Sam placed a cup of coffee on the counter for her and Andy smiled at him.

What time do we have to go in? Andy asked Sam. Sam looked at his clock. "Two and a half hours", Sam said to her. Andy sighed.

Sam walked up behind her and hugged her.

"I know you don't like leaving him, but Zoe is really great with kids and at least he will have Mitchell to play with", Sam said to Andy.

Mitchell was Zoë and Oliver's year and a half son. Mitchell was only a couple of months younger then Daniel so both Mitchell and Daniel got along pretty well.

After Sam and Andy went and dropped Daniel off, they started going to the station. Because they were married to each other, they were never partnered together anymore, which they both understood why. But they both had the same hours because of Daniel.

As soon as Sam went out of the locker he turned around and smiled at Oliver who just shook his head.

"Swarek, my office", Frank yelled at him.

Sam went into frank's office and closed the door behind him.

What's up boss? Sam said to his friend and boss.

Frank sighed.

"We need you to go undercover again", Frank said to him.

Sam just stared at his friend in shock.

A: N: 2: I know that I said I was finishing the story soon, but all these ideas keep coming to my head lol. Please let me know what you all think.


	31. Chapter 31

Heat of the moment

Chapter 31

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

A: N: 2: sorry about the confusing part about Sam being on holidays. I was meant to write that he was going back to work, but it's been a busy weekend with a party of a friend's of mine and this stupid cleaning.

Sam stared at Frank for a moment. "I can't go back undercover Frank, not with Andy and Daniel, McNally will be heartbroken", Sam continued to say. Frank couldn't help but laugh. "Sam you two have been married for a year and a half now, when are you going to stop calling her McNally", frank said to his friend shaking his head.

Sam just smirked at frank and shook his head.

"ether way I can't do it, I can't leave them for 6 months or more, I'll miss darnel growing up, no way frank, can't do it", Sam shaking his head at frank. Frank sighed and nodded his head to Sam. "I told them that things have changed, that you have a family now, but they want you and you only", Frank said looking at Sam. Sam sighed.

What is it and how long will I be gone for? Sam asked. Frank took a deep breath.

"It's got to do with Jamie Brennan again", Frank said looking at Sam's face. Sam just looked at frank and shook his head more. "No way am I going through that again frank, no way", Sam said.

Frank sighed again.

"This time you can have a partner Sam, your choice, male or female, it's all up to you Sam", frank said look straight into Sam's eyes.

Sam looked at frank confused. "No any way in hell frank, if McNally comes with me, who am looking after Daniel? Sam demanded to know.

"Sam, the part they want you to play is with a family, in fact they want you and McNally partnered together in this", Frank said looking sternly into Sam's eyes.

Sam was totally confused.

You want to take my whole family my world in undercover with me? Sam asked. Frank nodded.

Secretly Sam loved that idea. But how would he know that Andy and Daniel were going to be safe?

"Don't worry Sam, Daniel will be well taken care of while you guys work undercover, he will have a full time nanny', Frank said to Sam like he was reading Sam's mind.

"I have to talk to McNally first frank, give me til tomorrow", Sam said to frank.

Frank smiled and nodded his head. "Take the rest of the day of and go spend it with your family", frank said to Sam. Sam smiled and nodded his head and went to look for Andy to take her home.

Finally when Sam found out where she was, he went and got Andy and took her home. Sam decided that he wanted to talk to Andy about it without Daniel around so he called up Zoë and asked her to look after Daniel the night. Which Zoë was happy to do?

Andy knew something was up as soon as she was told that she could go home for the rest of the day.

What's going on? Andy asked Sam as soon as they got into their lounge room.

Sam went into the kitchen and went and grabbed himself and Andy a beer.

Andy smiled and took the beer from Sam.

"I've been asked to go back under again", Sam said looking straight in Andy's eyes. Andy's eyes widened as soon as she heard that.

"Sam, Daniel, you can't leave Daniel for months on end I won't let you", Andy said shaking her head as fast as she could. Sam sighed and went closer to her.

"McNally, you mean I can't leave the both of you for months on end", he whispered into her ear. This made Andy more hysterical and upset. Sam sighed.

"Andy", Sam said as he got even closer to her. "It would be all three going, you and me, were a team and imp not going anywhere without you", he said to her as he wiped a tear away from her eye.

Andy looked at him shocked. What do you mean all of us? What about Daniel? Andy asked.

Sam smiled. "Full time nanny while we would be working", Sam said to her as he wiped another tear from her eyes.

Andy smiled at this. Andy then got curious, because she knew this case had to be something important if Sam wanted all three of them to go.

Who is this case about? Andy asked Sam straight away. Sam grinned at this.

"It's linked to Jamie Brennan someone who worked with him or something like that", Sam said to Andy. Andy grinned too because now she understood why this was important to Sam so much.

Andy took a deep breath and looked into Sam's eyes.

You promise Daniel will be safe? Andy asked him. Sam smiled and nodded his head.

"Frank's already promised me that, I told him I'm not going unless your okay with it and you go with me", Sam said to Andy taking a piece of hair away from her eyes.

Andy nodded as she really thought about this. Jamie Brenan did beat Sam the love of her life up so badly that he almost died. Andy shuttered when she thought of that.

"McNally', Sam said to her.

Andy looked into her husband's eyes again. Andy knew he had to do this and for him to get through this he needed her support and there was no way that Sam would put Daniel in danger at all. Sam loved his son too much for that.

Andy took another deep breath and looked at Sam again. Andy knew she had to do this, for both of their personal reasons.

When do we go? Andy asked Sam. Sam just smiled at his wife and hugged her tightly.


	32. Chapter 32

Heat of the moment

Chapter 32

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

A: N: 2: I am so very sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. I have had major writers block for this story but I'm back on it now. Unfortunately this is the last chapter for this story. I am so grateful for all your reviews for this story and I hope you all like the ending for this story.

A:N:2; I know you guys wanted to see more of the undercover part that their family did but I wasn't happy with anything that came to my head about it so please forgive me for not being in the story

It had been almost a year and a half since Sam Andy and their baby Daniel who was almost was a year and a half years old now and he was growing up really fast.

Andy and Sam went to get ready to go to their jobs while Daniel was still sleeping. They had decided to let him sleep in for a bit considering that he never sleeps in.

Andy went into the shower and started to be her hair. She shook her head as she saw Sam jump into the shower with her. Sam just looked at his wife and smirked at her. Andy just shook her head.

"McNally, he's asleep", Sam said while taking over washing her hair.

"Sam, are you ever going to stop calling me McNally"? Andy said smirking at him.

Sam just shook his head and leaned his head against hers.

"Last day here", Andy whispered to Sam. Sam sighed and held onto her tighter.

Daniel started to cry and Sam smiled and kissed Andy on the forehead and got out of the shower.

Sam went into Daniel's bedroom and smiled straight away when he saw his son jumping up and down.

Sam went closer to the cot and picked up Daniel.

"Dada", Daniel said to Sam while hitting his hand on Sam's face. Sam just laughed at his son and shook his head.

"Easy there buddy", Sam said to his son while his son got snuggled up closer to his dad's neck.

Sam sighed and rubbed his hands up and down his baby boys back.

Andy got out of the shower and started packing up her and Sam's things in their suitcases.

Andy went to check on her two boys. As she got closer to the bedroom, she leaned against the door and looked at her husband and son and smiled.

Sam turned around and saw her standing there and smiled and walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Mama", Daniel said to her and Andy smiled and took her son off Sam and Sam went to get everything else sorted.

They were getting ready to go to the car and go back to their family and friends back in Toronto.

As they got to the station, Andy turned around and smiled again at her little family. Sam saw her looking at him and smirked at her while getting their son out of the car.

Andy just shook her head and went to grab Sam's hand.

They worked into the station hand in hand.

Frank saw them all walk in and smiled and went to go and see the three of them.

"You three go home, we'll debrief later", Frank said smiling.

Sam and Andy smiled and nodded and went back outside.

Sam put Daniel in the car seat again and took the three of them home.

When Daniel was sound asleep, Sam was waiting on Andy to come out of the bathroom and come to bed.

Andy came out of the bathroom and layer down next to Sam.

Sam knew something was up and he turned around and looked at his wife.

"What is it"? Sam asked worried.

Andy smiled at him.

"Sam, I'm pregnant ", Andy said smiling at him.

Sam got a big grin on his face and flipped his wife over so he was lying onto of her.

He kissed her until they both needed air.

He brushed his nose against hers and she giggled.

"So, do we call this a heat of the moment"? Andy teased her husband.

Sam shook his head and laughed.

"Oh yeah McNally", I definitely would call this a heat of the moment", Sam said while Andy giggled as he put the blanket over her and started to kiss her.

THE END.

A: N: 3 this wasn't how I expected to finish this story but I am happy with the outcome. I hope you are all happy with it too. Once again I would like to once again thank you all for the support I got for this story.


End file.
